Cheated
by japerbeth
Summary: Piper McLean just saw Jason Grace kiss another girl. Of course she will break up with him. But never did she know that her destiny was turned into goodwill. Will she be happy? But Zeus has something else stored for the daughter of Aphrodite. Will she accept it? Check it out folks! Rated T for language!
1. Not cool

**HEY HEY PEOPLE OF EARTH.**

 **In this story Jason cheats on piper and she joins the hunt and also becomes something else which is for me to know and you to find out. And well there's more. So if you're ADHD is acting up or even if it's not READ AND REVIEW!**

 **Disclaimer: I am a teenage girl, not uncle rick!**

 **Piper's POV**

Piper had never felt this miserable. It was like shattered glass and blood combined together (if that was even a thing). The only thing anchoring her to the world right now was a certain son of Hephaestus, Leo Valdez. See it happened like this,

 _Flashback…._

" _Pipes I'm gonna be right back okay?" Jason told her with a loving smile._

" _Okay sparky", I said using his nickname. Ever since the battle with Gaea, they had started anew. It was so cute- uhh… Aphrodite showing again!_

 _I waited….. And waited….. Where in the name of Hades was Jason? She decided to look for him. I came out of the Zeus cabin and went looking for the son of Jupiter._

 _After about half an hour, I gave up. I was returning back to my cabin when I heard two voices. One was Drew and the other was…. Wait, what? It was….Jason?_

 _They were quarrelling. Okay, good sign. But then it stopped. I tried to look at what had stopped the argument and my eyes flared. DREW FREAKIN' TANAKA WAS KISSING HER NOW EX-BOYFRIEND AND THAT ASSHOLE WAS KISSING HER BACK!_

" _JASON GRACE!" Okay... she did not say that. She turned around only to be looking at the assho… urm... Jason's sister, Thalia Grace. She looked MAD._

 _Jason broke away quickly and looked at her. I ducked, refused to be noticed." ARE YOU INSANE?" His sister screamed._

 _Jason looked like he was gonna scream like a little girl."Thals-"_

" _DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT!" she yelled._

" _Okay, thalia" Jason said carefully "may I ask why you are yelling at me?"_

 _I was about to snap. Why was he behaving so dense?_

 _And yes, that is when Thalia snapped. "YOU ARE KISSING SOMEONE ELSE! HOW WOULD PIPER REACT?"_

 _I second that._

 _That seemed to snap him out of his daze "HOLY HADES! DREW ARE YOU INSANE? DID YOU CHARMSPEAK ME OR SOMETHING?" He looked at my half sister, horrified._

" _Oh no Hun, you said so yourself. Don't back down, it's now or never." She said with a smirk playing on her lips. What was going on?_

" _Thals I-"Jason started but Thalia stopped him._

" _.DON' . " she said calmly as possible._

" _Thalia! What's wrong with you? Didn't you get the message? I L-LOVE D-DREW ", he said hesitating._

 _Even if he hesitated, those words sounded so alien to me. I stood up causing everyone to jump back._

" _Thals, let's go. He's not worth it", I said holding back my tears_

" _BUT PIPER-"she started but I cut her off._

" _NO Thals. Just come on. We interrupted their make out session", I said with gritted teeth_

 _Thalia looked at me with bewilderment. She nodded and looked at Jason one last time._

" _Jason, I am highly disappointed in you. Lady Artemis was right. Some men are indeed, pigs. You have failed me little brother. Just remember one thing—I had a brother, you, a sister lost." She said._

 _End of flashback._

So here I am once again, feeling lost but now and then, I breathe it in, don't let it show how much I missed Jason

Thalia kept muttering curses under her breath and Leo was helping me get over it by cracking his infamous jokes.

Just then, silver light shimmered and Lady Artemis was standing there. I knew what she came for and there was no backing down.

"I agree to join the hunt mi' lady", I said. But that is also when I knew that I had made a terrible mistake…

 **What was the mistake?**

 **Does piper join the hunt?**

 **What had suddenly happened to Jason?**

 **I will review only after 10 reviews**

 **Peace out!**


	2. I get what i want

**Hello everyone? How ya' doing?**

 **I have to say, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWNG AND FAVOURITING AND FOLLOWING! It means a lot. Seriously.**

 **And well, my response to the reviewer's:**

 **Guest 54rr – THANKS!**

 **Bookowl26 – Don't worry. Wait and watch!**

 **Guest (A/N: there are many but you may recognize yourself) – you may be right. But I need to know if people are reading my stories. And well, I just started the fan fiction yesterday and as I have exams there was only one chapter that day.**

 **SilverSeaweed – thank you. Here you go! Next chapter ;p**

 **BurstDolphin428 – thanks and I love your username BTW!**

 **KoelKat – aww… thanks!**

 **Guest – I have updated my next chapter. Here you go, sire * mock bow * ;)**

 **And so onto the story, shall we?**

 **Disclaimer: I have no rights over any fandom. Sadly….**

 **Piper's POV**

"Piper are you sure?" Thalia asked.

'You don't have to do this beauty queen" Leo said.

"Piper, let's not make rash decisions" Artemis said.

"I want to" I said.

"Anyway, I am not here for that. I am here to get you to Olympus. Father wishes to speak with you." Artemis said.

I silently nodded, still kneeling and engulfed in a bright light they were on Olympus.

"Thank you daughter, if you may take your seat" Zeus said

Artemis nodded and did as told. She looked at Aphrodite and nodded and her mother looked sad.

"PIPER MCLEAN! THE GODS ARE GIVING YOU ANOTHER CHANCE TO ACCEPT THE OFFER. DO YOU ACCEPT IT?" he boomed. So much for drama.

I contemplated, thinking about it. I had, sorry correction, all of the 7 had declined immortality to live a short but sweet life. There was also one more reason, to stay with the people they loved. But piper's heart was broken. She couldn't love anyone until someone mended it. She took a deep breath and said

"Lord Zeus, I accept your offer" she said with new confidence. Where that came from, she had no idea.

Zeus looked happy. "Very well daughter of Aphrodite! Give us some time to think about your domains." He said.

"Lord Zeus, I have a domain in mind" I said

Zeus narrowed his eyes. "And what May that be, piper?'

"I want to be the minor goddess of the hunt." I said

I was welcomed with mixed reactions. Artemis was silently staring at me. Athena looked like as if she approved of it. Her mother on the other hand looked offended. Her daughter supporting Artemis? That was not good according to her.

"Child, you are making a rash decision. What if you regret it later in a few millennia?" Hestia said gently.

I looked down.

"I will grant your wish piper but we are also giving you another title, Manipulation. Do you accept?" Zeus asked. It sounded to her more like an order than a request but I knew that it was only fair.

"Yes Lord Zeus, I accept." I said looking up.

Zeus smiled big and started reciting - "«Εγώ ο βασιλιάς των θεών προφέρει Piper McLean ως ήσσονος σημασίας Goddess του κυνηγιού και της χειραγώγησης" ("I the king of the gods pronounce Piper McLean as the minor goddess of the hunt and manipulation")

I heard the clouds thundering and flashing. Suddenly, a beam of purple light fell on me and i felt stronger.

I looked down and saw that I was wearing a black one sleeve top, jeans and black boots. I unsheathed Katropis and saw that my hair was braided to the side. My eyes were still the same and I wore light makeup. All in all, I looked good.

"What are my powers, weapons and all that?" I inquired.

This time Athena spoke up "Well as the goddess of the hunt, you have to accompany Artemis during the hunt and in the domain of manipulation, you get to manipulate the mist, your appearance, people's mind and… well, almost everything that can be manipulated. And as for your weapon, Katropis and a bow?"

I nodded.

"Piper, I have to say that I am proud of you. You are the only child after Silena who has achieved something big. Most of my children are considered weak. But you my daughter have proved them wrong. Thank you." Aphrodite said with a sad smile.

I looked at her. Shocked. Well maybe her mother _does_ think about rational stuff!

Zeus cleared his throat." Very well, meeting Adjourned."

There were quick flashes and everyone left apart from Aphrodite, Artemis and…. Apollo?

"Aww little sis! Why do you always get the pretty ones?" He whined.

Artemis looked at her brother and sighed." Apollo, for the last time, we are twins and I helped give you birth. I am NOT you _little sis._ And this was piper's decision. Not mine. Now shoo!"

Apollo pouted "But Arty-"

Artemis glared at him and with a flick of her wrist his mouth was taped. "Go now" she said.

I couldn't help but stifle a laugh.

Apollo lifted his hands in surrender and flashed out.

"All the best Piper. Don't worry, I will tell your father." Aphrodite said noticing my worried expression.

'Thank you mom" I said

She smiled and hugged me and in a wink she flashed out.

I looked at Artemis.

"Let's go now. We have a lot of explanation to do. I have a feeling that my hunters will like you." She said and I smiled. Well, at least I have some peace now….

 _ **NEXT ON CHEATED….**_

… _."Dyonisus's punishment is almost over. Who shall we send as director for Camp Half-Blood?" Zeus asked._

" _I propose….. piper?" Athena said. …_

 **How was it? Was it good?**

 **Well, I can be answered only by reviews right?**

 **REVIEW and wait for the next chapter and remember my other story "THE FINAL BATTLE" is up for adoption. You can inbox me or something.**

 **PEACE OUT!**


	3. The announcement

**Here you guys go! New Chapter**

 **Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Disclaimer: I do Not Own Rick Riordan's mind.**

 **3 YEARS LATER**

 **No one's POV**

There was no sound in the forest. A falling leaf could be heard. The animals were all sleeping with the air of comfort surrounding them. But little did they know that the calmness would be followed by a storm. As if on cue, a hunting horn sounded in the distance. The animals jerked upright and perked up their ears. Silently watching what followed.

"ROARRR!" the Minotaur bellowed. Piper McLean looked at it with rage. She noticed one of its horns missing. _Probably due to Percy_ she thought. She had met many monsters in these years which had grudges against the hero and the other _loser_.

"Thalia, alert the other's. The minotaur is advancing." Artemis said.

Thalia nodded and looked around and blew the hunting horn once more. In a fraction of a second, all their sister's – in – arms were present.

"Permission to kill, mi'lady?" Piper asked.

Artemis looked at the beast. She smirked and said "Permission granted"

And soon enough, arrows were launched at the beast while he tried to dodge them. He bellowed.

"Eww Piper, that thing smells" Thalia said disgusted.

Piper laughed" I know right?"

The both launched themselves at the monster and dug their own knives deep into his eye with such agility that the minotaur roared in pain and erupted in golden dust.

Piper and Thalia hi-fived.

"That was great sister" Thalia said.

"Back at you" Piper winked.

"Very well done hunters. Set up camp here. I have to go on Olympus along with Piper. You should rest while you can." Artemis said. The all nodded.

Artemis turned towards me and smiled. I smiled back and we flashed out.

 _ **ON OLYMPUS…..**_

Dyonisus was having a blast. _**It's about time**_ he kept muttering.

"Just chill out already!" Apollo shouted at him.

"He needs more cereal to calm his mind. Not alcohol" Demeter said.

Everyone groaned.

"Shut up woman" Hades grumbled.

"You good for nothing daughter stealer-"Demeter started but was cut off by Zeus.

"Demeter, now those are very colorful words you are using, but we have a meeting to start"

Demeter huffed in answer.

"Dyonisus's punishment is almost over. Who shall we send as director for Camp Half-Blood?" Zeus asked starting the meeting.

Everyone thought about it.

Apollo raised his hand " ooh! Me, me! Pick me"

Artemis smacked his head "I doubt there would be any training at all at camp under you!"

Ares snickered.

"Well?" Zeus waited.

"I propose…..Piper?" Athena asked looking around. Everyone seemed to like the idea.

Piper looked at her in disbelief. _No way,_ she thought.

She looked at her mother with wide eyes. Her mother looked at her and shook her head.

 _Athena's proposals are never declined by my father-in-law, I'm sorry Pipes_ Aphrodite said in her mind.

Piper huffed and crossed her arms.

"Sounds good, daughter" Zeus said nodding his head to the idea.

Athena shot a wink at Piper.

 _Huh? What was that about_ Piper wondered.

She was snapped out of her reverie when Zeus asked her if she was okay with it.

Piper nodded.

"Very well, Dyonisus, go to camp and tell the campers of the news.

Dyonisus huffed but flashed out.

 _ **BACK AT THE HUNTER'S CAMP….**_

"HE ASKED YOU TO DO WHAT?" Thalia whisper-yelled.

"I have to go to camp as Director Thals…" Piper said. She could not believe Athena. Had she torn a book once? No… had she disrespected owls in any way? No… was she any of Athena's children's rival? Heck no! Then why did Athena propose her name? ugh!

"Piper, I'm sorry. I know that anything I say may not make you feel better. Just try it out for a few days. If it does not work, we'll think of an Athena worthy plan to get you out of that job. Okay?" Thalia said.

"Sounds good to me" Piper said.

"Cool. Come on! I'll help you pack" Thalia said cheerfully.

Piper smiled and followed Thalia to their tent.

 _ **MEANWHILE, AT CAMP HALF BLOOD….**_

"Alright, listen up brats. My term here is over." Mr.D said.

"coughpunishmentcough" Connor coughed. Some of the campers snickered.

Mr.D glared at them" As I was saying, but got rudely interrupted" he glanced at Connor" your new director will handle you from tomorrow. Goodbye"

He flashed out and the camp erupted in cheers!

"WAIT!" Annabeth shouted. They all quieted down.

'Who is our new director?" she asked looking at Chiron.

Subsequently, all eyes turned towards him, waiting for the centaur to spill.

Chiron cleared his throat to answer but someone beat him to it.

"I am" said a voice. They all turned around only to be looking at, the one and only, Piper McLean, the Daughter of Aphrodite.

And that's when all hell broke loose…

 **And that's that!**

 **Review and I'll come up with more!**

 **PEACE OUT!**


	4. Pinochle and news

**THANKS TO ALL THESE GOOD PEOPLE! I HAVE LIKE 532 VIEWS ALREADY!**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING AND FOLLOWING MY STORY!**

 **KEEP UP THE GOOD JOB AND I WILL KEEP UP MINE! ;)!**

 **Anyway… Onto the story!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I HAVE NO RIGHTS OVER PJO AND HOO. (saying this is torture!)**

 **Piper POV**

Everyone started talking at once.

"what the hell?"

"AWESOME!" that was Leo.

"Piper? Is that you"

"I call dibs mann" eww….. Whatever!

"Who is she?"

"OMG! Isn't she this goddess or something?"

She's our camp director? She's like, 14!"

"Dumpster queen is the new Mr.D?" which was of course, Drew.

Piper was getting impatient now. She closed her eyes and tried to keep her cool. She opened them and looked at the centaur helplessly.

Chiron sighed and shouted "QUIET!".

And as fast as everyone had started talking, they shut up that fast. Piper raised an eyebrow, impressed.

She walked towards the centre. The crowed parted for her like the red sea. She stood on the podium where Dyonisus had been standing.

"Well, as you have heard, I _am_ your camp director." She said and everyone gasped.

"But you look like your 14! Is this some sick joke?" said a camper. She turned to look at the boy. She did not recognize him. _Maybe he's new_ , she thought.

"Well, I did not get the chance to introduce myself, so if you would have a _little_ patience boy, I would like to start." She said looking at him. He muttered an apology.

"Good. I am Piper McLean, Daughter of Aphrodite and Tristan McLean, I helped Hera escape her prison, I defeated Enceladus, Medea, the children of Boreas, the nine nymphs of nymphaem, retriever of the physicians cure, defeater of Periboia. I am one of the seven in the great prophecy, I was Cabin Ten's councilor" she said looking at them. They smiled back. "And last but not the least, I am the minor goddess of the hunt and Manipulation, Artemis's sister and Aphrodite's lieutenant. So well as a goddess I can look like _a fourteen year old._ " She said the last part looking at the boy.

She finished. The whole camp was silent. No one dared to move. Leo, Percy and Annabeth ran forward and hugged their friend.

"Oh my gods Piper! Where have you been?" Annabeth cried.

"Annie, why are you crying? Perce?" Piper asked looking at him.

"Uh.. she's ….u-uh" Percy stuttered.

Piper narrowed her eyes thinking…. _crying…hormones…positive…OMG'S ANNABETH CHASE IS PREGNANT!_ Piper's eyes widened.

"She's pregnant?" she asked percy.

"Yea" he said and smiled.

"When's the wedding and the due date?" She inquired.

"Uh…. Due date is December and the wedding…. Well, we haven't yet planned the date" he said.

"Oh I am _so_ going to plan it!" She said grinning.

"Awe Beauty queen! No hugs?" Leo whined in the distance.

"Oh Valdez!" Piper sighed "C'mere" she extended her arms and they hugged.

When she hugged Leo, she saw _him._ It made her want to turn _him_ into a jackalope.

She cautiously walked towards him. She could fell everyone's eyes on her.

She stepped in front of him. " _Jason_ " she said coldly.

 _He_ rubbed his neck and looked down. She gave his shoulder a _tight squeeze_ and he winced in pain.

She smirked and walked back.

"Well" she said to the campers. "it's about time you guys go back to your cabins"

They all nodded and walked away. All except the Aphrodite cabin.

"Piper…." Lacy smiled.

Piper smiled back and hugged her half-sister. Mitchell joined in too.

The rest stood there awkwardly. "GUYS! TIME TO GO" Drew shouted. They winced and ran back. Piper frowned. ' _Some things never change'_ she thought.

\- NEXT DAY-

 **Drew POV**

The nerve of that she-devil! She had the courage to come back? Well, she is camp director so I have to start worrying

 _Finally you said something intelligent Hun_ someone whispered in her head.

Yea- wait what? Who the hades are you?

 _Ooh… I'm just Japerbeth. Don't mind me_ it said.

Funny, like the name of the author…. Wait. Hold up! Who author? I must be going nuts!

I got up and told everyone to get up and scatter. They moved fast. I smiled _just how I like it._

 **Piper POV**

' _We are never ever ever getting back together…..',_ my phone alarm rang. I got up groggily and went to go get changed.

TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP

"Piper, perhaps you would like to play pinochle?" Chiron asked.

I smiled and said yes. And hence we started playing Pinochle and it was fun!

Just then Percy came running in.

I stood up and went on full red alert mode.

"What is it Percy?" I asked.

"Annabeth" he said urgently.

"But wasn't it December?" I asked.

Well, demigod children are born faster" Chiron said. Looking alarmed.

'Hurry!" Percy said and rushed to his cabin where most probably Annabeth was.

 **How was this chapter?**

 **REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW**

 **I may update from day after tomorrow 2 chaps at once. Not tomorrow! I have exams** **.**

 **Here have a cookie (::)… I hope you felt better.**

 **PEACE OUT!** __


	5. Babies, Campfire and realisations

**Hello guys and girls!**

 **I'm back with a new chapter…**

 **I hadn't received reviews for my last chapter and it hurt** _ **really bad!**_

 **Please review me!**

 **Disclaimer: I have no rights over Rick Riordan's mind!**

 **Piper POV**

"Annabeth, you need to push harder" Artemis told her.

Annabeth was currently in labor yelling the name of the gods in pain.

Percy was by her side, holding her hand and saying soothing words to her which was not of that much help because Annabeth's screams were louder. Outside the Poseidon cabin, Malcolm, sally, Fredrick, Paul, Athena and Poseidon were talking amongst each other. The atmosphere was tense.

"AGGHH" Annabeth screamed while Artemis was helping in getting out the baby.

"Just a little more, Annabeth, Just a little more" Artemis said softly.

"I can't" she replied weak with exhaustion.

Artemis looked at me and I nodded. I went over to where Annabeth was lying down.

"Annabeth, you can do this. You're strong. Just a little more" I said using Charmspeak.

Her eyes glazed over and she nodded. She pushed and pushed and after about five minutes, the cry of a baby was heard. Artemis was holding a girl who had jet black hair like Percy's and Annabeth's grey eyes.

"Here Perseus, take her." Artemis said.

Percy gingerly scooped up the baby girl and cradled her in his arms. She slowly stopped crying.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked "Bring her to me"

Percy nodded and laid down the baby near Annabeth.

"She's beautiful" Annabeth muttered. Percy nodded in agreement.

"What should we name her?" Percy asked, confused.

By this time, everyone who was outside had come in.

"How about, Crystal?" Poseidon suggested.

"Sarah?" Malcolm suggested.

"Silena?" I said.

Annabeth and Percy looked at each other and smiled. "Crystal Silena Jackson" they said together.

We all nodded to it. It had a ring to it. All of us congratulated them and left them for some alone time.

I had a smile on my face. My friends had a family. Hazel and Frank had gotten married last year. Leo and Calypso were also married. Percy and Annabeth had a baby girl and I was nowhere. The smile that had crept up on my face had vanished at my last thought.

 _Jason…_ I sighed.

 _He broke your heart Piper…. No one breaks your heart_ my conscience said.

I had to agree with that…

And with that last thought, I ran to the big house to finish paperwork.

 **Jason POV**

I miss her a lot.

I miss her smile, her eyes, her way of talking, her style… Everything!

Why did I do that? I'm so stupid. I lost the only girl I could have ever loved. Currently, we were all at the campfire and the Apollo children were starting a performance. I decided to pay attention.

"Hey guys, as you all know, I'm Will Solace, son of Apollo." At this he received some whistles and Nico glared at those people. "Today we have received a new member in our family. Crystal Silena Jackson" he said looking at the Jackson family. They smiled and waved. All of us cheered. Will continued "and we have a special song for her. Hit it guys!" He shouted.

The guys started playing and Will stood with a guitar near the mic… with Piper?

(Count on me-Bruno Mars)

 **Bold- piper/** _italics- will_ / underlined – both)

 **If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea,  
I'll sail the world to find you  
if you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see,  
I'll be the light to guide you**

Whoa! I never knew Piper could sing! She sounds amazing!

 _Find out what we're made of  
when we are called to help our friends in need_

You can count on me like one two three  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it I can count on you like four three two  
you'll be there  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah

They sang in harmony…. It was enchanting. I broke her trust… she could not count on me...

 _Whoa, whoa  
Oh, oh  
Yeah, yeah_

 _If you tossin' and you're turnin' and you just can't fall asleep_  
 **I'll sing a song  
Beside you**  
 _And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me  
Everyday I will  
_Remind you

I realized that she was looking at me while singing this verse. When I looked, she looked away.

 **Ooh  
Find out what we're made of  
when we are called to help our friends in need**

You can count on me like one two three  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it I can count on you like four three two  
you'll be there  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah

 **Oh, oh  
Yeah, yeah**

 **You'll always have my shoulder when you cry  
I'll never let go  
never say goodbye**  
 _you know you can_

Count on me like one two three  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it I can count on you like four three two  
and you'll be there  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah

 _Oh, oh  
you can count on me '_cause I can count on you…..

They finished and struck beautiful harmony. Everyone whooped and cheered for them.

Piper then said, "Crystal can always count on us. She's our family, our friend and we all love her. Raise up you're glasses for a toast, to crystal!" she shouted

"To crystal" we nodded.

Percy stood up "Thanks a lot guys… You're the best." He smiled.

"Yes you are" Annabeth said smiling.

And then we all laughed and sang songs… it was beautiful.

It was around 9 o'Clock when everyone retired to their cabins. I saw Piper look at me and walk away. Then I did something. I ran after her. Stupid move but worth a try!

"Piper!" I called after her. She turned around. "Your song was amazing" I complimented.

Piper studied me. "Thanks Jason" She said and started walking back.

"Piper wait!" I said.

She turned around and looked at me with one eyebrow raised.

"Piper, I….'

 **DUN DUN DUN!**

 **What is Jason gonna say to Beauty queen?**

 **Poor Piper wants a family…**

 **Jason regrets everything that happened 3 years ago**

 **Percy and Annabeth have a Baby girl.**

 **Piper can sing.**

 **Solangelo rules!**

 **Wow so much has happened in the chapter…..**

 **REVIEW PEOPLE… I LOVE THEM AS MUCH AS DEMETER LOVER CEREAL!**

 **PEACE OUT!**


	6. Jasper REUNITES!

**Hey guys…. Sorry for the delay.**

 **This is the LAST chapter.**

 **I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO/HOO…. Actually, I do! In my dreams ;p**

 **Piper's POV**

When I was on stage, I could feel Jason's eyes on me. He was capturing every moment. He looked shocked at first. Maybe he didn't know that I could sing…. Anyway, I was walking towards the big house to get some rest when Jason caught up with me and told me that my song was great. I said a quick thank you, flashed a smile and turned to leave when he asked me to wait. I turned around to listen to what he wanted to say.

"Piper I ….." he started but never finished the sentence. He was debating on what he should say. Five minutes passed by and I was getting impatient. Hello? ADHD kid right here!

"Well?" I asked tapping my foot on the ground.

"Uh…" was the reply I got.

"Jason do you have something to say? 'Cause if you don't then I wanna go and sleep. I'm really tired" I said.

He looked at me and opened his mouth and the words that came out shocked me. He told me that he was a jerk for letting me go and wanted to start anew.

On first instinct, I slapped him. Second, I screamed some colourful words and Third, I kissed him-

What th- _WHAT?_

Why did I kiss him! Am I that desperate? I was supposed to be over this! _Over him!_

I could tell that he was shocked too but when he started to kiss me back, I broke away immediately.

"no, no, no, no!... oh my gods, what did I do? Crap" I said and ran away.

 **Jason POV**

When she kissed me I was beyond shocked. It was good to feel her lips against mine again. but when I _just_ started to kiss her back, she broke away.

"no, no, no, no!... oh my gods, what did I do? Crap" she said and ran away.

When she an away, I had one thought going in my head, _she still likes me….. I may have a chance._

And I knew what to do…. Next night at campfire, I was gonna confess and love.

 **LET'S SKIP TO THE CAMPFIRE SHALL WE?**

"Hey Will!" I said.

"Hey Jase… Everything's ready. You just gotta hit it!" he said and I flashed him a smile.

I got up on stage and everyone quieted down.

"Uh… hey guys. I'm going to sing a song for a special someone and I hope she likes it" I said through the mic.

"Oh of course Sweetie! I will love it" Drew said in a sweet voice.

I rolled my eyes and saw that Piper had an expressionless face.

"Hit it guys!" I said and the song started.

(Baby, I love you – Tiffany Alvord) **( A/N: Let's just pretend it's a manly voice)**

 **(BOLD ARE JASON'S THOUGHTS)**

 _There are three words, that I've been dying to say to you  
Burns in my heart, like a fire that ain't goin' out  
_

 **I feel annoyed at myself that I have been such a dick and so nervous to tell this to Piper.**

 _There are three words, & I want you to know they are true...  
I need to let you know_

 **I seriously do….**

 _I wanna say I love you, I wanna hold you tight  
I want your arms around me & I, want your lips on mine  
I wanna say I love you, but, babe I'm terrified  
My hands are shaking, my heart is racing  
Cause it's something I can't hide, it's something I can't deny  
So here I go...  
Baby I lo-o-o-ve you_

 _I've never said, these words to anyone, anyone at all  
Never got this close, cause I was always afraid I would falll  
_

 **I've never felt the way I have with Piper….**

 _But now i know, that I'll fall right in-to your arms...  
Don't ever let me go_

 _I wanna say I love you, I wanna hold you tight  
I want your arms around me & I, want your lips on mine  
I wanna say I love you, but, babe I'm terrified  
My hands are shaking, my heart is racing  
_

 **She gets me feeling all jell-o in my knees!**

 _Cause it's something I can't hide, it's something I can't deny  
So here I go...  
Baby I lo-o-o-ve you_

 **I seriously mean it.**

 _Take it in, breathe the air  
What is there to really fear  
I can't contain, what my heart's sayin'  
I gotta say it out loud..._

 _I wanna say I love you, I wanna hold you tight  
I want your arms around me & I, want your lips on mine  
I wanna say I love you, but, babe I'm terrified  
My hands are shaking, my heart is racing  
Cause it's something I can't hide, it's something I can't deny  
So here I go...  
Baby I lo-o-o-o-ve you…._

I ended the song. Everyone wolf-whistled and clapped. Drew came up and hugged me but I pulled back.

"And for the record, this song was not about you Drew… It was for Piper" I said and people gasped.

"WHAT?" Drew screeched.

I ignored her and made my way towards Piper. Her eyes were all misty.

"Piper I…." I started but she cut me off by pressing her lips against mine. I smiled inwardly and kissed her back.

Everyone clapped and cheered for us.

"YEAH!" Percy fist pumped. Annabeth rolled her eyes at him.

"Yeah! My OTP sails again!" Leo shouted and everyone laughed.

We broke away from the kiss and rested our foreheads on each other…

"That was…..it was…-" I stuttered searching for the exact words.

"Wow?" she asked a little breathlessly.

"Yeah" I nodded and grinned.

 _ **THAT NIGHT…**_

"Piper was cuddled next to me in the Zeus cabin when something occurred to me.

"Hey Pipes? What about your immortality?" I asked her.

She turned towards me and smiled. Her eyes twinkled with excitement.

"Well… that'll just have to go then, huh?" she said in this oh-so-sexy voice. I couldn't take it anymore.

I flipped us over so I was on top of her. She giggled.

"Well, a little warning next time?" she asked.

I pretended to think about it, " Uh… how about, no?" I smirked.

She laughed and kissed me. And it was the best kiss ever!

After some time she fell asleep. I looked at the girl in my arms. She was the one I loved the most. She was as precious to me as life itself. She was the best thing that ever happened to me. She was the girl I loved with all my heart and I knew for sure, that I would be spending my whole life with her. These 3 years were tartarus without her. And I decided that I'm never _ever_ letting her go….

 **Aww….. they made up!**

 **IT'S SO CUTE 3**

 **I hoped you liked the last chapter guys…..**

 **Feel free to tell me about and epilogue or new story ideas….**

 **I'll come up with more stories**

 **Stay tuned, PEACE OUT!**


End file.
